Ghost Of You
by Raining Jewel
Summary: Naraku is finally gone, but at what cost?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha cast or Ghost of You.

AN: Italics are the song.

_**Ghost of You**_

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she jolted out of her bed covered in a cold sweat.

She had been home for the past few days. She was pale and her weight had dropped slightly. She hadn't eaten anything since it happened. They had finally beaten Naraku, but the cost…

"Inuyasha…" she said quietly, tears falling down her face.

_I will wait until the end_

_When the pendulum will swing back_

_To the darker side of our hearts bleeding_

_I will save this empty space_

_Next to me like it's a grave_

_Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together_

Kagome picked up the picture her mother took just a few weeks before. She remembered how Inuyasha was reluctant to get in the picture and how she teased him about being camera shy, even if cameras didn't exist in the Feudal Era.

She held the picture close to her heart.

_I have been_

_Searching for_

_Traces of_

_What we were_

_A ghost of you_

_Is all I have left_

_Is all I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing of what we were at all_

Kagome went to the well house. She kept looking into the well, thinking Inuyasha would come through screaming at her for just disappearing like that.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled softly as she buried her face into his kimono.

_So here I am passing around this house again_

_With pictures of us living on these walls_

_I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering_

_I'm wondering if it's you that I feel, if it's you that I feel here_

_Haunting me forever_

_I have been_

_Searching for_

_Traces of_

_What we were_

_A ghost of you_

_Is all I have left_

_Is all I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing of what we were at all_

Although she didn't want to, Kagome had to go back inside. It was too cold to stay out any longer.

She sat on her bed, huddled in Inuyasha's kimono. Tears streamed down her face and onto the robe made of fire rat fur.

"Inuyasha…"

_And I'm not looking for _

_Anything but us_

_Anything but what we were_

_And I'm not asking for _

_Any memories_

_I only want to know you're here_

_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left_

_Is all that I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing of what we were at all_

"Inuyasha… you can't be gone…" she whispered. "Inuyasha… I love you, Inuyasha!"

Kagome…

Kagome snapped up. Was she hearing things?

Kagome…

This time she was sure she didn't imagine it.

_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left_

_Is all that I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing of what we were at all_

Kagome looked up at her window. Tears filled her eyes. Inuyasha wasn't there.

She couldn't stand it anymore; she had to get out of her room. She went down to the stairs, still holding the kimono and picture close to her.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She was about to open it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" she thought and turned around. It was only her mother.

Kagome couldn't exactly hear what she was saying, she was far too dazed. She walked out of the kitchen and outside; she couldn't take her mother's inaudible rant. She stopped and looked up at the sacred tree.

Kagome…

Kagome had given up, her imagination was running wild. "Stop it, Kagome. Just stop it," she said as she cried into the kimono.

Then Kagome froze. Strong arms had just wrapped around her. She quickly turned around and there was Inuyasha. He was battle worn, he looked weak, but he was there.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered weakly, not believing her eyes at first.

Before Kagome could think, Inuyasha pressed his lips on hers. Kagome was shocked at first, but she then kissed him back.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked into Kagome's eyes. "I love you too, Kagome," he said as he collapsed into Kagome's arms.

Kagome held Inuyasha and draped his kimono over him and lightly kissed his ears. "Thank you, love."


End file.
